Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Modern Day Princess
Summary: Chuck dreams of Blair when he lies awake. During these nocturnal reflections, something inside him changes. Could his dreams of the woman he loves materialize in reality? AU. Pre-season 3 finale. Fluffy Chair.


**A/N**: Just some Chair fluff. Pre-season 3 finale, which I wish didn't happen. Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome :)

**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

_She walks in beauty like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes._

She comes to him, like a dream. When he shuts his tired eyes in the darkness of his room, she wraps her arms around him and they lie together. He feels her breathing, her heart beating. He feels his own heartbeat, musical rhythm of his love. They are in sync, unison. He wishes the nights were longer; he does not want to see her go, leaving him as he was. He longs for her timid vitality, selfless passion. Blair Waldorf is his muse, undeserved inspiration.

Don't go, he whispers when the first daylight breaks through, when the night disappears. There is still so much he has not told her. She has given him the gift of sincere and heartfelt speech, revelation. Every night, in his dreams, he tells her more and more about himself. He opens his heart to her.

Like a dream.

Everyone has abandoned me, he tells her, everyone but you. She presses her delicate hand against his shoulder. In the darkness, her eyes are gleaming; her hair is a sparkling wave. She listens to him; she offers no judgment, reproach. He holds on to her like air, life. She generously lends him her courage. With every dream, he grows stronger.

It is a blessing.

_He reaches deep into his childhood, the warmth of her hand, a protective shelter from pain. He remembers his mother's death, the look of agony in Bart's stone cold eyes. He remembers himself, as a young boy of twelve, shedding unwanted tears in the corner_. Its okay, she tells him, you don't have to say anything more. Yet, he wants to. With her, it becomes possible.

Like a dream.

He misses his mother, the family he once had. He does not want to experience loss again; he believes building walls will prevent it. No, she tells him, you can't go through life without emotion. It is in our nature to feel. He truly begins to believe her. Before he knows, the walls start to crumble.

_Hug me_. She moves closer to him, he feels her ear pressing on his chest. She is light like a shimmer of the moon, a gentle current of the wind. He submerges in her love, her warmth. Slowly, he is ready to begin again.

A wonder.

As he lies here with her, he realizes what he has lost. He remembers trading her devotion for his family's legacy, his inability to choose love over ambition. He remembers the tears in her large eyes; the vision breaks his heart to this day. She did not want him to see her cry. Yet, he has learned so much from her emotions, sensitive depths of her soul.

You hurt me, she says but her voice is calm, gentle. Her love outweighs anger, betrayal. Unlike him, she follows her heart. She has the courage to do it. He is beginning to learn. His family's legacy, his Empire hotel ...the meaning behind their striking materialism is lost on him. It dissipates through the light of her hazel eyes.

He realizes that darkness draws him in; he likes the moments of the night, the breath of moon on his heart. With Blair, the morning comes faster, challenging his starry denial. She picks him up again, introduces daylight to him. He accomplishes more in his dreams of her than throughout his life. I am sorry, he says and means it. Simple, truthful words, yet he is changed forever. Blair entwines her small fingers with his. I am glad to hear you finally say it, she utters, it's okay. _It's okay_. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a glimmer of light.

Every night , again and again. He rests his head , shuts his eyes and she comes. He smiles and laughs, joy and happiness filling him to the core. He smiles but he also wants to cry happily. His former loneliness, bitterness drifts away, he is whole again. I love you, she says. A warm, deep, overpowering light. His dark past clings to his promising present, temporal romance. I love you too. _I love you to. _The words heal; they dance in his heart.

Dream of me.

Do you believe in second chances,he asks. His vision shifts to a new dimension, passage of time. If I could start over and make things right, would you have me? _Would you?_ The rainbow of morning dawn sweeps over him and the woman in his arms. He opens his eyes and she is gone. _It is too late_. He ascends from his tender slumber and pictures her porcelain face and wavy cascading hair, a portrait created by skilful hands. _She walks in beauty._ He takes in her form, the contours of her face. Her bright eyes peruse, console him. He walks out into the morning breeze, still thinking of her. He sees her standing on top of the Empire hotel, mingling with the architecture of his world.

_She is there._ He runs to her, afraid of discovering this was another dream. He reaches into his future, takes it with love and pride. He dreamed of her, searched for her amid sleepless nights and she came to him. It was one of life's generous mysteries, wondrous surprises. It was beauty in its true and crystal form.

_Chuck..._ She utters his name and his life starts again, a blank and pure slate with her name written across it.

" I dreamed of you", he tells her, touching her hands, taking them into his.

" I came", she whispers and her large hazel eyes hold his.

Like a dream.

" Do you believe in second chances?" he asks , this time in reality, not in a dream.. He searches her soft hazel eyes, awaiting her words. Sometimes simple words mean so much.

The slanting sunlight seeps through her face. " If I didn't I wouldn't have come".

At this instant, the darkness is negligible. He puts his arms around her and they allow the warm morning sun to wash over their skin.


End file.
